Risky Business One Shot
by Alyssa Cullen from Twilighted
Summary: After a considerably long and draining week at school and work, Bella's been through it all. She needs to blow off a little steam this weekend... AU / AH OOC. Rated M for Lemon.


**A/N:**

This is something I wrote for a contest over on Twilighted, just a little quote challenge. I didn't win, but it was still a hell of a lot of fun to write. I say it all the time…when you write, your characters channel you…like, you give a piece of yourself to them without ever realizing it.

Here, I am most definitely Bella. Just…without Edward. And the hot steamy sex. *sigh*

Enjoy! Read and review!!!!!

Be Safe,

Rpattz loves Apattz

* * *

The gust of wind that blew through my room pulled me to the present, and I sauntered over to close it just a little. Leaning slightly on the pane to lower it, I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. It was still cold for May, but that was to be expected; it was rarely ever warm in Forks.

I couldn't even blame the weather, really. I was the one prancing around my bedroom in cotton boy shorts and a cami when I was well aware it was thirty six degrees out. It was just that I was too tired to even change into something warmer. My brain was so warped that I didn't care.

I had gotten up at the crack of dawn to get dressed and had coaxed my rusted red Chevy truck (who was well on her way to passing) to get me to college. It had been a long day after; Fridays always were. I had majority of my classes on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule, and after a full week, staying at school until late didn't help my case. I was shot when I came home with the added stress of finishing up my senior year credits to guarantee I would graduate in June.

I'd gotten home at 7:40 PM, mustered up the strength to pop a lean cuisine in the microwave and collapsed into the soft chocolate leather couch. My book bag at my feet, I barely heard the beep alerting me my meal was done. Groaning, I pulled myself up and shrugged out of my pea coat.

Slipping out of my sneakers, I'd poured my glass of wine before I even began eating my chicken. I choked it down because I was starving, and sighing as I swallowed the last warm sip of red wine, I rolled my neck back and forth to loosen my tense muscles. I had to be the only woman in America who drank a glass of merlot with microwave dinners.

But right now I didn't care about classes or who drank wine with lean cuisine's or anything else. Nothing was interfering with my plan to just sit and soak in my bathtub.

I had always waited for the day that I could move out of my parent's house, and part of the thing that sold me on this apartment was the positively gorgeous clawed foot tub. It was enormous—big enough for two—and I found myself daydreaming so very often of that tub.

Living on my own was something that had grown on me, but now, as I poured the strawberry scented bath salts, I felt lonely and I couldn't tell why. Something about the emptiness of the apartment, my every movement echoing off the bare walls chilled me. It was somehow unnerving, and to end the eerie silence I decided to put some music on.

Pulling myself over the foot board and into the middle of the bed, the soft comforters dipped under my weight. My legs crossed in the air, I lay on my stomach scrolling through my iPod. It was something I always did; putting on music while I soaked in the tub had somehow always seemed erotic to me, something sexy. Maybe because I could sing and dance in my panties and no one would be the wiser. But as the clicker echoed, deafeningly loud in the silent room, I couldn't choose just one song. So many different songs fit my mood.

I felt tired and worn, somewhat nostalgic, so a love ballad would have suited me just fine. But I also felt flirty and free, so a techno mix or a club song would set off my weekend. I chuckled to myself as I passed some rock songs. I was alone in the penthouse apartment. If I wanted to pull a "risky business" stunt I'd get away with it for sure.

Decisions, decisions…

Setting it on shuffle and clicking it softly into the dock speakers, I smiled as the sexy beat of "Miss Independent" by Ne-yo flooded the once silent room. My body reflexively rolling over to turn me on my back, I sighed. The music was pulling me upward, forward, and with a smile tugging at my lips I sat up.

Stretching and pulling my limbs upward, I sauntered my way over to the master bathroom, crossing my arms and peeling my white t-shirt off, letting it slip from my fingers and onto the floor. Finding the drawstrings of my sweats, I slowly pushed them down and over the curves of my waist and full bottom, stepping out of them and my socks so my feet could pad across the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

Normally I was shy. I kept to myself and was perfectly content playing wallflower, but there was something so incredibly sexy about this melody that encouraged me to striptease myself.

Ah, the strength of one's confidence when they were alone.

The mirrors already fogged up, the tub was almost full, and I twisted the handle to shut it off. It was warm, and I sighed contentedly as I stripped my panties, cami and bra off, stepping into the tub.

Settling into the bubbly water, I could almost feel my muscles relax, the tension dissipating exponentially. It was like all of the stress from my week of classes and two jobs seeped right out through my toes, my languid curves melting into the curved shape of the tub bottom. The warm water penetrating my skin softened me, and I let my neck hang over the rim after I pinned my hair high above my head.

Song after song changed, each genre as different as the one before, and I completely lost track of time. I was so relaxed that I could barely recognize the song that was playing. My smooth legs rubbing against each other, I let one foot dangle over the edge as I ran the washcloth over my body. By now my fingers were starting to prune, my face holding that sweaty, warm flush I always got from soaking in such hot water. If I stayed where I was, I was sure I'd melt into a puddle.

It was only 8:30 on a Friday night and as tired as I was from the weeks activities I wasn't ready to hit the sack just yet. The soak in the bath had done its job of relaxing me, but now I was just ready to do _something_. Like I had this nervous energy about me and I'd combust just doing nothing.

The problem was, in fact, that there was nothing to do. I'd known for weeks that tonight was Rose and Emmett's two year anniversary, and if you asked me what was going on there, I'd put all my money on Emmett proposing tonight. They deserved each other, and I was happy for them. I just dreaded the whole public affair of the grandiose wedding I knew would be sure to follow.

Wracking my brain, I knew that calling Alice was also useless. She and Jasper had spent weeks apart because she traveled for her job, a high end fashion magazine. Those two would spend every moment together so I wouldn't see her for the next two weeks.

There was no fighting it. I was home alone and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Stupid boyfriends," I growled as the last slurp of the tub drained my bathwater. I quickly dried my body with the thick, soft bath towel and pulled the pins out of my hair.

Sighing as I slipped back into my bedroom, I used my fingers to comb out the few knotted curls just as the last drum beat and guitar chords of Bon Jovi's "Always" curled around the room.

I'd barely seated myself on the edge of the bed when I jumped, startled by the strength of the next songs beat. I'd forgotten all about my iPod in the moment of silence before the songs switched, the pause encompassing me.

But now, as the beat pumped and the lyrics flooded the room, all I wanted to do was dance.

Now, let's get one thing straight here; I hated to dance. It's just not something I did. No matter what I did I always felt the familiar rush of blood to my face because I knew I'd make a fool of myself. Sure, Alice, Rose, the boys and I went clubbing all the time, but I went out for the drinks and girl's night out. I swayed a little to the beat and followed Alice and Rose's lead, but that was it. I wasn't someone with rhythm.

Which is why I was so shocked that I had this compulsive urge to dance right now.

Especially considering that from where I sat on the bed, I was naked, sans for my bath towel.

Frozen where I was I debated inwardly what I would do. I mean, I was home, in my own apartment. It wasn't like anyone would know if I did. And if I made a fool of myself well, I'd fall on my ass, laugh out loud, get up and go to bed. Not to mention I'd be the most carefree I've been in a while and burn a few calories in the process. I owed it to myself to just give into my compulsion to be lighthearted for once.

Giggling for a reason I didn't quite know, I jumped up and grabbed my hairbrush off of the nightstand for my microphone. My towel wrap immediately fell from my body, and as it did I felt how chilly the room really was.

My pert nipples instantly hardening as my hair fell into my face, I was already laughing when I restarted the song. The drum beat intro pounding the speakers, I pumped the volume up to the max as I started swaying my shoulders sexily to and fro. Jerking my "microphone" up to my mouth, I sang along loudly—and totally off key—with Danity Kane.

"_Do, do you gotta first aid kit handy? _

_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound, tell me?_

_Are-are-are-are you, are you patient? Understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart, and I_

_I tried every melody and nothing seemed to work for me…"_

I was already out of breath laughing as I bounced around the room. My hands fisting to pull my hair high above my head and then pulling them slowly, dangerously down my body to trace every last curve, I started practicing the moves I picked up from Rose and my striptease aerobics class. A class that I was dragged to, might I add.

Jerking my hips back and forth and pumping them, I made sure every movement was precise and my own distorted view of sexy. My fingertips tracing the double curve of my breasts, I closed my eyes and got lost in the moment where I let my body drop in an open legged squat before I slowly lifted myself up.

I was lost, drowning in the music as I did whatever I felt like doing, singing my heart out all around my room.

The song was nearing its close, and I dramatically touched my hands to my chest, pretending to tell some guy off as I asked the same questions as the bridge.

"_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?_

_Cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D…_

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?_

_Tell me are you up for the challenge…"_

"_Cause my heart is damage—_"

I never finished that line.

Because that was the one moment I chose to turn my body one hundred and eighty degrees to face the other side of my room.

And there, standing in the doorway looking flustered and driven with lust was Edward.

His arm bent and lifted over his head, Edward's forearm leaned against the door jam, his other against his hip. Bronze hair an ever disheveled mess, he was in the same navy blue scrubs he'd left the house in at five this morning. His sexy grin in place, I couldn't help but shudder at the fire behind his eyes as he raked me from head to toe.

And then I realized I was naked.

"Edward!" I gasped, dropping the comb and straightening up, the jovial mood gone, embarrassment settling in its place. "I…uh…I didn't know you were coming home…" I stuttered. _Especially since you told me you wouldn't be home until early morning. _"What…what are you doing here?"

Cool, calm and collected, Edward's eyes dropped to the floor, his eyebrows raised as he shrugged his response, returning his attention back to me. Taking two steps into the room and towards me with his seductive grin in place, I instinctively covered my chest with one arm, my lower half with another. "My dad took over my last few rounds; he was worried about me. I'm apparently well overdue for a night off, what, with me working 20 hour shifts. What, Love? You're not happy to see me?"

_Stupid freaking fiancée._

"No!" I cried. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Baby. It's just that I wasn't…uh…expecting you," I replied sheepishly.

"I see," he crooned taking a few steps closer. Toeing off his white sneakers, standard uniform for the hospital residency program, I couldn't help the pounding I felt in my chest as he stepped closer and closer to me. I could smell his heady scent—that clean hospital smell mixed in with his completely masculine cologne of sweat and just…man. "I could see that," he teased, his eyes alight and wanting, "and I truly didn't want to interrupt you. I was quite enjoying the show."

I blushed profusely, officially embarrassed to death. He'd seen all of me time and time again—hell, we were engaged to be married for Christ's sake!—but I'd never, ever paraded around the apartment naked before.

"Edward," I started apologetically, but I couldn't even finish. As I had started to speak he'd peeled his scrubs top over his head and dumped it on the floor, leaving him in only the baggy bottoms and an undershirt. His fingers immediately at my lips, he stopped me before I could explain any further, tracing my lips with the faintest hint of a grin threatening to erupt.

"Bella, stop," he demanded. His strong arms snaking around my waist, I gasped out loud as my mound was greeted with his already straining erection. "You have _no idea_ how _hot_ that was…"

I took my lower lip between my teeth and he groaned out loud, closing his eyes. They flashed open immediately, and I began gnawing at it. I knew what was coming, knew him well enough to be able to know when we'd be having sex and what kind, but right now my heart had stopped. There was intensity, a yearning I'd never seen before, and I knew I was in for one hell of a night.

_Yes…_

"I need you, baby," he rasped throatily, and it was my turn now to moan. In an instant I was over his shoulder, my ass in the air as he threw me onto the bed. His form over me by the time I opened my eyes, it was only seconds before his lips crashed down on mine. He was kissing me hard, almost violently as our tongues explored and wrestled with the others, and his calloused hands gripped tightly my narrow waist. I groaned into the kiss and the second we parted I was panting for my breath.

"Ed…Edward…" I breathed, watching as he leaned on his left hand to keep his weight off me, his right struggling with the tie on his pants. He was cursing, frustrated under his breath as he tried to get the knot out and failing miserably.

His head shot up, and his wide, livid and impatient eyes met mine. They had a look of anger to them but I knew it wasn't aimed at me; it was a result of his need. "A little help here? I can't get these fucking pants _off_."

My nimble fingers quickly undoing the knot, I chuckled, completing the task. Edward sighed exasperated as he kneeled back and all but tore them off. "Jesus," he groaned, coming back up to me and kissing me hard again. His hands on my hips, one snaked down to tap on the outside of my upper thigh. "Open," he commanded. Just one simple word, uttered barely above a whisper but I couldn't deny him. I was rubbing my legs together furiously seeking out any friction I could find, my core dripping and aflame when he made his next movement.

His body settling in the curve there as if it were carved specifically for him, Edward groaned loudly when his stiffened manhood met my hot, drenched core. Grinding furiously against it, I cried out as he hit my bundle with every stroke, his own grunts drowning out my own.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella," he bellowed, and peeled off his undershirt. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

I whimpered under him, praying, hoping he would tear his boxers off and sink into me already. There wasn't much more I could take myself, and the ache settling with the wetness between my legs was almost too much to bear.

"Please," I begged. "I can't either. Edward, _please_."

"Baby," he crooned, crooked smile in place. "You never have to beg me."

His index and middle fingers slipping easily through my folds sunk hastily into me, stretching me and pressing hard into me. His lips wrapping around my hardened nipple the same instant his fingers curled inside of me to stroke my sweet spot, I cried out, fisting my hands in Edward's gloriously bronze hair.

The strokes his fingers made came faster and harder, and as I felt myself nearing the edge—both the beautiful torture of his tongue lapping at me while he pressed into all the right places pulling me toward the edge—I fell over, crying Edward's name loudly when he pressed his hardest ever into my spot while biting down on my nipple. I clenched his fingers immediately, whimpering and panting as I rode out wave after wave of my orgasm.

Edward knew my body better then his own, pulling his fingers out of me and giving me the few moments he knew I'd need after such a strong orgasm. My hands tracing his broad back, my breathing evened and I wanted nothing more then to return the favor. My palm coming around his back and down his perfectly chiseled stomach, I cupped his manhood and tightened my grip.

His eyes shot up to mine, and mouth open, I couldn't help the sly grin plastered on my face. "Off," I whispered, blowing my hot breath against his ear while I snapped the elastic of his boxers. My grin now spread across his gorgeous lips, Edward pulled them off instantly, and with his still erection free I wasted no time. My small hands quickly grasped the erection that never really fit into my hands, it was so large. Spreading the pre cum gathered at the tip over my palm, my hands flew into a rapid pumping motion causing Edward's jaw to drop and let out a guttural moan.

Faster and tighter I went, relishing my own pleasure from Edward's loss of control. His hips bucked wildly into my hands as he grunted, gasped, moaned and forced my name from his lips. I felt my own inner throbbing, my body calling for him, and when I saw his eyes pop open and mouth open wider I knew he was about to fall over his own edge.

So I did what every perfect fiancée would do.

I let go before he could come.

A wry smile set on my face, Edward's piercing green eyes met mine and I shuddered. I was almost afraid because their desperation and intensity was so strong. My full bottom lip between my teeth again, I timidly met his gaze that quickly turned ferocious.

Grasping both of my wrists in one large square hand that was held up and over my head, the other hooked my knee around his waist as he settled in on my core. "Now, Bella, _Baby_," he whispered, desire dripping from his every utterance, "that wasn't very nice, now, was that?" I shook my head 'no' as he clucked his tongue in my face. "That was a _very_ bad thing you did, Baby. You _do_ know you'll have to be punished."

I groaned as he chuckled, a lone finger searching my folds for their wetness. "Hmm…what's this? Someone's _quite_ the excited," he drawled, and even though my eyes were closed, I felt his burning gaze on mine. "Bella," he called softly; "Bella, open your eyes and look at me." His knees spreading me wider as he nudged me, I opened my eyes to see his form hovering over me expectantly. His face inches from mine, he grinned crookedly at my doe-eyed stare before he thrust into me with one long, hard stroke.

We groaned in unison, both loudly and appreciatively. My back arched, crushing my chest to his as my arms writhed for freedom, and my eyes clamped shut. It had been a while since we'd last had sex, Edward's residency taking up so many hours of our lives. As a result I was significantly tighter, and I needed a minute the get used to Edward inside of me.

"Holy fuck," Edward gasped into my neck, his hot breath coming in short spurts as he stilled within me. "You're so _tight_, Bella. Are you ok?"

My body had always stretched to accommodate him; from the very first time we made love—the night I lost my virginity—I'd stretched for him. And every time after that, for that matter. But we hadn't had sex for weeks, and this wasn't just my natural tightness. I needed more then a minute to get used to him.

"Mmm," I moaned appreciatively. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute, Baby. We haven't really done it in a while."

He nodded his understanding, and as he nipped and licked the column of my throat, I rocked my hips up and down his length, right and left to open myself for him.

When I was sure he wouldn't hurt me when he began moving, I sighed and called his name. Edward's green eyes practically glowing, I leaned my lips up to purr at him. "You think you're ready now?"

His eyebrows arched dangerously, Edward dropped all his weight to his elbows. My wrists encompassed in both of his hands, I felt the heaviness of his muscles that turned me on more. "Babe," be laughed, "I'm ready. I doubt you are though."

I barely registered his words before his hips pulled back, slamming the length of him ridiculously hard back into me. My eyes bulging wide, my jaw fell lax as Edward began his steady rhythm. Faster and faster he thrust, my breasts bouncing underneath him as he played my body like an instrument. I was gasping, screaming and panting with pleasure while he grunted and groaned at the way our bodies moved, I felt myself easily approaching my second orgasm.

Tightening around Edward, he grinned cockily as I came, shuddering violently around his rigid length. Never for one moment did he slow or break his pace. If anything he sped up, and I was in awe of how controlled he was.

"Edward," I cried as Edward grinned wickedly. My heart was pounding in my chest with anticipation because I knew that grin meant more trouble.

"That…that was nothing," he panted, completely out of breath. "Just…just wait, Baby," he swallowed hard. "Just wait and see what I've…I've got in store for you."

My eyes widening, one of Edward's hands slipped down to my leg, unhitching it from around his waist. His fingers grasping my ankle, my mouth hung it's lowest ever when he pulled it up to rest my ankle on his shoulder blade. The penetration so much deeper, Edward lifted my other leg to put it in the same position; my eyes rolled back into my head. Wrapping my legs tightly around Edward's neck as he continued pounding into me, I began crying out louder and louder, his stiff, throbbing erection hitting that sweet spot over and over with every thrust.

"E…Ed…EDWARD!" I screamed, and his answering laugh was heart melting.

"You like that, don't you Baby. Huh? You like that…"

"Yeah…oh God, yes…"

"Mmm…so fucking good, Bella," he moaned appreciatively, grunting louder. "How much? Come on, baby. Tell me how much you like it…"

"Oh, oh so much…Edward…so much…"

"Louder," he moaned, his forehead resting against mine. "Louder, Bella."

"So much," I whimpered, though Edward only shook his head, rubbing his skin against mine.

"No. Not loud enough. Bella…_ugh_…louder. Show me how much you love it." Edward's body pressed so tightly to mine my knees were almost in my face, I felt my eyes roll back and a low groan escape my lips, louder then the last.

"_Ugh_, Bella…louder; you have no idea what that does to me."

"Edward! Oh, Edward," I cried as he slammed his hardest yet into me. Skin slapping against skin, I cried out as I desperately gasped for breath.

"That's it, Baby…yeah, that's it. God...Baby, Bella, scream. Scream for me…"

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward, oh, I'm gunna…I think I'm gunna…"

"_Ughh_," Edward groaned. "Shit, Bella…come on, Baby. Let it go." My neck arched back so far I thought it would snap, I was making the weirdest, most high pitched noises I'd ever made. I wasn't even sure they were human. All I knew for sure was that my impending orgasm was going to be in-fucking-credible.

His hand sliding down my body to pinch my clit between his fingers, Edward slammed into me once more as I screamed and he bellowed. "_Let. Go_."

I screamed the loudest I ever had during sex, and as I strangled Edward's throbbing erection with my body, he tumbled over right after me. "Fuck," he cursed, his back arching and pushing his forehead harder into mine. His eyelashes tickling me, Edward's full lips grazed mine as he spurted shot after shot of his hot load into me.

I was spent, sweaty and weak after three—count 'em—three orgasms in one night. My legs' grip fell lax, the bend of my knees hanging over Edward's forearms. Pulling himself free of my body, his weight collapsed over me and we panted, breathlessly, until we recovered.

It was a long moment of us just holding the other, and when Edward regained his composure, he lifted his head to look into my eyes. His grin no longer wicked—though it was lopsided—was loving. Sweat soaked hair fell into his eyes, and as I brushed it back and out of his eyes, he kissed my palm gently.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, and he kissed me gently before rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Love you too, Honey," I whispered back as I propped myself up on my elbow, amazed that I had enough energy to even manage that. Immediately pulling me into his arms, I tucked my head under Edward's chin, reveling in the feeling of his arms around me.

It was silent for a long time after when I felt Edward shift. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered, looking up into his eyes. They were glowing with post coital love, yet were cautious; questioning.

"Why'd you do that?"

My brow pulled together, furrowed. "_What?_"

"Oh, come on, Bella. Not that I'm complaining—it was hot as fuck—but I gotta know…is that what you do when I'm not home?"

"Do _what_ when you're not home? Edward, what are you _talking_ about?" I was thoroughly confused, my mind utterly erased blank and he looked just as frustrated that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Bella…" he sighed. His eyebrow suddenly cocked dangerously, he lowered his face to mine, his sweet breath blowing over my face. I was stunned into silence, and his lips twitched into a smile. "Do you always dance around with nothing on when you think you're alone?"

I blushed then, Edward chuckling loudly at me. "I _knew_ it!" he cried. "I knew you did kinky shit like that when I'm not home. That is _so_ like you, Baby."

Flushed, I leapt out from under him, wrapping the sheet around my body as I stumbled over to the bathroom. He was gaining control quickly, and I needed something—anything—to put him in his place.

Arms behind his head, Edward's laughter quieted and he covered himself with the chocolate colored comforter. His erection dying down, I watched as the tent in the sheets deflated. He was cocky, and I wanted to kiss it right off his face.

Smirking, I knew I had it. The one liner that would give me equal footing.

"You're wrong," I sing sung, and he gawked at me.

"_I'm_ wrong? Bella…please."

"You are," I quipped, holding my own.

His eyebrow cocked in questioning, Edward kept his emotions guarded. "How?" He jerked his chin towards me.

"I didn't have '_nothing_' on."

"Oh, no? Then what did I walk in on? Babe, you were buck naked…"

"That is true…" I led on, "but you're still wrong."

"_How_? Enlighten me, love."

Right there. I knew I had him, then.

"It wasn't true that I had _nothing_ on. I had the _radio _on."

I turned my back on him just as his full lips fell into a perfect 'O', my own grin satisfyingly wicked.

_Game, set, match, Edward_…


End file.
